


Getting Even

by Rebaforever15



Category: Damages
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty's power over Ellen turns on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

GETTING EVEN (DAMAGES)  
PATTY HEWES/ELLEN PARSONS/PHIL

It was dark and cold in the underground car park of Hewes & Associates. Walking to her car, she had the strange feeling that someone was behind her but every time she turned around, there was nobody there. Being the hard ass lawyer she herself had created meant that she very rarely showed her true self to anyone. When she first started out as a young associate, she had big dreams about changing the world and making it a better place, but over a period of time, she soon realised that was just a pipe dream and that being big hearted and honest was never going to get her anywhere. So over the course of about twenty years or so, this sweet, innocent young woman soon turned into a devious, manipulative woman, who cared only for winning her cases and making a bigger name for herself. She truly did love her Husband and Son but she had forgotten how to show even them her love. Her son Michael moved out as soon as he was able just to get away from her and Phil spend most of his time in his study, or at their beach house, so all she really had was her job, which she spent hours at. Sometimes never leaving until well after midnight.  
*  
Tonight was one of those nights. She'd been catching up on a backlog of paperwork. It had just gone midnight when she exited the building. Now in the car park, she could still hear the faint footsteps behind her. Her heart began beating at an unusual rate as she walked quickly to her car. She had another glance around and still there was nobody there. She could just make out her car a few feet away, so she began to run. She got to her car and had just managed to turn the key in the lock when suddenly she felt something going over her mouth, then she passed out.  
*  
It was 9am and everything was up and running in the office. Most of the staff had been there since 7am. Tom Shayes on the other hand, had been running a little late and knew when he entered that Patty would have something to say. The woman never missed a trick. She knew everything there was to know about the people she had working for her. However, today it looked like he was off the hook, she was nowhere to be found. Tom had documents for her to sign off on and he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd searched the entire building before going to check if Ellen had seen her.  
"Ellen, you busy."  
"It's okay. What can I do for you."  
"You haven't seen Patty this morning have you."  
"No. It's not like her to be this late though."  
"That's what I thought."  
"You don't think something's happened do you."  
"I don't know. I've tried calling her home, her cell but there's no answer."  
They both became very concerned so they began calling the local hosptials but they all came back with nothing. Tom made the decison to call the police, which Ellen was a little apprehensive about, and then Ellen called Phil.  
*  
Phil was standing on the deck of the beach house looking out onto the clear blue sea. He'd never felt so relaxed. He loved Patty but was sick of having to fight for her affections. No matter how hard he tried, her job always came first. Away with his thought, he was suddenly brought back to reality when his mobile rang.  
"Hello, Phil here."  
"Phil, it's Tom Shayes here."  
"Hi Tom, what can I do for you."  
"I was hoping you may have heard from Patty today."  
"We're not exactly on speaking terms at the present time Tom, sorry."  
"I understand, it's just that she didn't turn up to the office this morning. Infact, nobody's seen her since yesterday. I've tried calling her at home. I've tried her cell phone and nothing. I'm worried somthing may have happened to her."  
"Have you called the police."  
"Their on their way now."  
"Right. Look, I just need to pack a few things and then I'll fly back to New York."  
"Great, thanks Phil."  
"I'll see you soon Tom."  
Phil disconnected the call and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what was going on. As he began to pack, he started trying Patty's cell again and prayed nothing had happened to her.  
*  
Back in New York, 2 detectives were now at Hewes & Associates, talking to everyone about Patty's dissapearance. They eventually arrived to question Tom and Ellen.  
"Detective, I've already told you all this when I called. I arrived this morning around 9am. I went straight to Patty's office because I had some documents she needed to sign. When she wasn't in her office, I went in search for her. I looked over the whole building and asked a few people if they'd seen her. They hadn't. That's when I relised something wasn't right and I called you."  
"Is it at all possible that she may have just gone away for a few days, clear her head."  
"It's possible, but she would have informed us first and she would have definately taken her cellphone."  
"Miss Parsons, what about you, any ideas."  
"Not really detective. Like Tom said, she would have said something."  
Tom and Ellen sat quietly while the detectives jotted down some notes. A uniformed officer walked in and whispered something into one of the detectives ears. He was just about to leave the office when Tom spoke up.  
"Detective, what did that officer just tell you."  
"I'm afraid I can't say Mr Shayes."  
"Detective, please." Tom pleaded.  
"I'm afraid they've found Miss Hewes car keys in your car park."  
"Oh my god." Ellen repled.  
"Miss Parsons, Mr Shayes. Please try not to worry. We're doing our best to trace her. Please be paitent."  
"Paitent. Patty could be lying in a ditch somewhere and your telling us to be bloody paitent. If anything happens to her, you will have this law firm to answer too."  
"Tom, don't." Ellen said.  
"It's alright Miss Parsons, he's clearly upset. However Mr Shayes, threating the police won't help us find Miss Hewes any quicker, so might I suggest you drop the attitude. Okay."  
"He will detective and again I am so sorry for his outburst." Ellen replied.  
"Thank you Ma'am. We'll be in touch."  
*  
The detectives left and Ellen and Tom were alone in Patty's office.  
"Do you really think being a smart ass with the police is gonna help find Patty any quicker."  
"Well I needed to do something."  
"Come on, we should get back to work."  
"How can you think about work at a time like this."  
"Because there are still cases to fight and we need to keep up a united front. The firm needs to believe that Patty will be okay."  
"She will be okay, won't she."  
"Sure, let's get back to work, come on."  
Tom went back to work but he couldn't help thinking about Patty. He prayed she would be alright. The tone in Ellen's voice didn't give him much hope. It was as though she didn't care. He knew what Patty could be like sometimes but on the rare occasion, he got to see what she was really like outside Hewes & Associates. He knew that if she was in any real danger right now then she would be completely terrified.  
*  
It was getting really cold and Patty was beginning to come around. She tried in vain to move her hands but she realised they were handcuffed to the radiator and her head was killing her. It was so dark that she could hardly see anything around her. She could just make out a car a few feet away, so she knew she must be in some kind of a lockup. She was freezing and had to admit to herself that she was scared. What if nobody reported her missing. Phil wasn't at home and the way she treated her staff at times, well they'd just be glad of some peace. Little did she realise just how wrong she was. Suddenly she heard the turning of keys. She thought maybe it was someone coming to her rescue, but how wrong she was.  
*  
Back at the office, Tom tried to keep busy but it wasn't helping him. Business was the last thing on his mind. Everytime the phone rang, he thought it could be Patty. He hated to admit it but he cared a great deal for her and he respected her so much. He realised long ago that nothing could ever happen between them. He was married and Patty being Patty, he knew she would never feel that way about him, not about someone she worked with.  
*  
Phil was on the plane, flying back to New York. All he wanted was to get home. He knew he shouldn't have left her the way he had. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He loved her so much and he knew deep down that she loved him too. She just wasn't as good at showing her affections. If she was found alive then he would make sure that nobody ever hurt her again and he would let her know just how much he loved her.  
*  
The police department were now working endlessly to find out what had happened to Patty Hewes. They had been through all her old case notes and client lists and nobody appeared to have a grudge against her. Every case she'd handled, she'd won. Her clients remained loyal to her. Thinking about what they had found, they began to look into the opposing council. They were sure there had to be at least one person on the list who could be a potential suspect.  
*  
Back at the lockup Patty could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Her heart began racing again and the fear inside her grew. Suddenly the dark figure was now standing in front of her. The light came on and she was now confronted by her captor.  
"Ellen." She said, in suprise.  
"Didn't expect it to be me, did you."  
"Why Ellen."  
"Are you fucking kidding me."  
"Ellen, please."  
"After everything you've done to me, did you really think I was gonna let you off the hook."  
"It was just business, I'm sorry."  
"That's bullshit."  
"I know your angry, but..."  
"Angry. Before I met you, I had a life. A Fiancee, great friends and a great job and thanks to you it's all gone. I don't even want this god damn job anymore. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you."  
"What is it you want Ellen. Money."  
"All I want is you, just you."  
"What are you going to do to me."  
"Well, if it all goes to plan, kill you."  
"Please, don't do this." Patty pleaded.  
"Shut up. God your pathetic."  
Ellen walked away quickly and exited the lockup. Leaving Patty once again alone in the dark. Her hopes of being rescued, slowly slipping away.  
*  
A few days later, the news of Patty's disappearence was now on all major news networks and newspapers. Phil was now back in New York making television appeals for his wife's safe return. Everybody in the firm were becoming increasingly worried for Patty's safety, all except Ellen. Tom began to notice that she never appeared to be affected by what was going on around her.  
"Ellen."  
"Hey Tom, what's up." She replied smiling.  
"You left early yesterday."  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I had a few things to take care off."  
"Ellen, can I ask you something."  
"Sure, what is it."  
"Patty's disappearence. You don't seem to be to affected by all of this."  
"Should I be."  
"A little concern would be nice, especially in front of Phil."  
"Tom, that woman has caused me nothing but pain and heartache and quite frankly I couldn't care less."  
"Jesus Ellen, you can't possibly mean that."  
"Well I'm sorry Tom but that's just the way I feel. There's no point pretending. It doesn't do anyone, least of all Patty any good."  
*  
Tom left Ellen's office and began thinking about Ellen as a suspect. She did hate Patty. The tension between them had been obvious to everyone. Ellen had made no secret of how much she hated her. After what Patty had done to her, both professionally and personally, but they never let it affect their professionalism in front of the clients.. The police had spent a great deal of time at the law firm incase they recieved any ransom demands from her abductor.  
"Detective, I'm sorry to disturb you but I want to run something by you, if I could."  
"Ofcourse Mr Shayes. What is it."  
"This is gonna sound crazy, but bare with me. Have you considered Ellen Parsons as a suspect."  
"Miss Parsons. Why."  
""Call it a gut feeling. Look, Ellen and Patty despise each other. Somthing Patty did which I'm not about to get into but sufice to say it made enemies of them."  
"Then why does Miss Parsons still work here."  
"She's still here because their professionals and they don't let it affect their work. Ellen is the only one who hasn't shown any concern for Patty."  
"What is it exactly that you want me to do."  
"Follow her."  
"Mr Shayes, I..."  
"She keeps leaving the office at inappropriate times of the day. She's up to something, I can feel it. All I'm asking is that you trail her and see where she goes. Please."  
"Very well."  
"Thanks. Give me a minute to grab my jacket and I'll come with you."  
"Woh. No way Mr Shayes."  
"Look I'm coming. I'm not asking for permission here."  
"Fine, but if anything happens to you, it's on your own head. got it."  
"Absolutely."  
*  
They waited outside Hewes & Associates for Ellen for over 4 hours before she finally emerged. They spotted her slipping something into her handbag. The detective was sure it was a gun but didn't comfirm his suspicion to Tom. They waited for Ellen to get into the car before they began persuing her, keeping a safe distance, so that they weren't spotted. They followed her to some abandoned lockups North of 73rd street. They were almost certain that Patty was in there but they couldn't risk charging in there, not while Ellen had a gun. The detective called for backup, just incase things got a little heated. Ellen walked into the lockup and caught sight of Patty. She noticed that she'd been crying.  
"Well, that's a first. Patty Hewes showing some bloody emotion."  
"Ellen, please. I'm begging you. Let me go. Do you really believe killing me is going to make you feel any better. If you kill me then you'll spend the rest of your life in prison."  
"It may just be worth it. Look at you. Your such a heartless bitch. It's no wonder Phill and Michael left you. You'd be better off dead."  
*  
Tom and the detective were waiting outside for the backup but Tom was becoming increasingly concerned for Patty's safety.  
"I don't think we have time to wait for backup detective."  
"Mr Shayes. If you move an inch I'll arrest you."  
"And if something happens to her."  
"Mr Shayes, I'm not joking around here. Don't push me on this."  
Seconds later gunshots rang out. Tom and the detective stared at each other before Tom ran out of the car and into the lockup. Luckily for him, the backup were just seconds behind him. They ran passed him and wrestled Ellen to the ground. As soon as she was down, Tom noticed Patty in the corner of the room, with a gunshot wound to her arm. For the very first time in his life, he saw Patty cry. The detective handed Tom the key to the handcuffs and Tom rushed to Patty's side. He quickly uncuffed her and she fell into his arms crying. The detective read Ellen her rights before escorting her out of the building.  
"Mr Shayes, I'll call an ambulance. You stay here with Miss Hewes."  
"Will do. Detective."  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you for finding her alive."  
"Your welcome. We'll wait outside for the ambulance."  
*  
Patty was gripping on so tightly to Tom, not wanting to let him go and he was quite content to let her. If he was honest, he didn't want to let go of her either but for different reasons entirely.  
"Tom, she was going to kill me."  
"It's okay Patty, your safe now. She won't be hurting you anymore."  
"I thought I'd never be found. That I wouldn't be missed."  
"Patty look at me."  
She looked up into his eyes and found him smiling back at her.  
"I missed you, and Phil too. The detective will tell him to meet us at the hospital."  
"Phil."  
"As soon as I phoned him to let him know you were missing. He was on the first flight back to New York. He still loves you Patty. I'm sure you guys can work things out."  
Tom helped Patty to her feet and the ambulance arrived minutes later. Tom went with her to the hospital and Phil was there waiting for them when they arrived. When she'd been examined and settled into a room, Tom left them to it.  
*  
Phil sat by her bedside, holding onto her hand tightly. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since they'd been reunited.  
"Phil."  
"How do you feel, sweetheart."  
"A little sore. Where's Tom."  
"He's back at the office. Keeping things running for you."  
"I'm so sorry I drove you away Phil." She replied, crying.  
"I'm sorry too darling. I guess we both need to try a little harder."  
"We will."  
"I love you Patty. The thought of losing you scared the hell out of me. I never want to feel like that again."  
"Me either. I love you too, by the way."  
Phil leaned into the bed and kissed his wife and thanked god she was alive.

Finxxx


End file.
